User talk:Ids5621
*Check out User:Ihu's new blogspot!! It details interesting info into a new series! Check it out here Ya know i was pissed off that they cancelled bionicle??? Check out this link to see the replacement. How bad are these guys???!!! I was willing to give them a chance but they look like childish bionicle rip- offs!!!!!!!!!!I mean they're called hero factory and have human names!!!!!!!! Death to Lego!!! see my user page. If you have anything to say post below Talk I have a question ids, was i allowed to make the character inspired by your character ganon? Rellier is his name, Look on his page to see if it's okay, i even used your planets. ah, my dude doesn"t even get inhabited by a makuta!Plus he has different weapons, i even made pages for them, plus you truly inspire me in the bionicle, what else am i supposed to do? From Creator613 Curse Lego, the worst company ever I agree with you on every word. The end of Bionicle is retarded. I hate it. Look at my user page for my full thoughts. ToaInfinity 21:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) BTW, we need a club leader. Fear my Power!!! Sure you can. I think we should write a long letter to The Lego Group about all the emotional trauma we've experienced. How's that? Fear my Power!!! I saw your comment on Makuta Kaper's talk. Please post all comments here instead of annoying other users. Fear my Power!!! NO!!!!!!! Why the hell did they end bionicle?!!!! *Wants to rip lego's head's off* I totally agree with you on everything. Magneon I feel your pain buddy. I'm just as depressed as you are. And, do you want Magneons appearance in Zaeron's blog to be canon or non-canon? Odst grievous He almost kills Zaeron (Read latest Chapter) and Rando, and then he flys off into space again and Zaeron, Rando, and Feanor, Chase after him. Odst grievous Canon or non-canon do you want Magneon's appearance in The Leviathos Chronicles to be canon or non-canon, he is still on Jadax magna read chpater 17 if you want to read it Good I'm doing good.You know that spoiler I told about the Karda Nui saga in my future youtube series?I totally changed it and repolaced Hellox with Xeptok. Series Maybe in 3 months.That will give me enough time to make some more MoCs. Stars I don't know.I haven't gone to Toys R Us yet. it fine I totally understand I have my storyline planned and I think Leviathos' plan is actually sort of cool Who wins 3rd in your contest if Brobam is disqualified? Fear my Power!!! contest I put this on your contest, but I will tell you too. the picture in Leviathos's info boox is not his current form, so please judge the picture that has a link on your contest page P.S. I ordered the bionicle stars fom toys R us.com Hi Please enter if you can. Emailz Er..I can't get onto my emails when I'm not at school, as the server has gone down and I am trying to sort it out. Can you respond to the one I sent you via YouTube? Hewkii Yes! It is a character from the all-stars series, isn't it? Anyway it's very cool. IRON MAN HEAD Do you have skrall, piraka and gresh stars? Im thinking of going to Toys "R" us pretty soon, maybe all-stars I will try to watch them on holidays. Also remember that there is already a Drex in this wiki! That's good Good to see that you have recovered from the anouncement of bionicle's ending and that you're making more MoCs. You're lucky, I can't get neither old or new sets because my parents have banned me from BIONICLE. If I could I would complete my 06 collection, as it was too my favorite year. They say that I'm too old for plastic toys. But I can't have bionicles, because in my whole life they have always been christmas and birthday presents. And my parents don't allow me to do internet shopping. I really don't know what I will get this christmas. I don't think that any of my friends would do that (if I gave them the money they would use it for their own things!). So, no, I'm not buying the new line in summer. Though maybe my parents would allow me to buy stars Tahu, if I promis them that it will be my last set (though if they bring me to the store where I buy bionicles I will get an older set). In the shop where I buy them they still have (or had, last year) Hahli Inika, some Mahri and the limited edition Hagah! In another they even have Vahki sets. Too bad that none of them have the Toa Mata. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Vezok and Kongu. Vezok was the only Piraka I got in 2006, and I had good times with it. It may not have the best MoCing pieces, but it's still good. And Kongu Inika is cool, despise having some silver mixed with the metru green. His mask is very reallistic and his crossbow is useful for MoCs! Can I help you on the Tehktara Nui article by drawing some zones using Paint.net? re: Vezok Coolio! Also: 1) Do you have Skype/MSN? 2) Check ur emailz and then reply through YouTube. And I've just added a video chapter to Vradok Returns! Woohoo! Mud flats Does this work for the mudflats? Thanks! I have my entry for your MoC contest built but I can enter it until I find Vakama's 2005 head. It's just ONE piece! And I don't find it. I hope that this weekend I will have time to search it more but I don't where to look. It's really anoying. And the entry will not be a machine, it will be a toa hordika. Well, I'm logging out until I finish my Catalan homework! Hey! Hey, I wuz wondering, have you gotten all the legends yet? I got them all in about four weeks, along with the skrall. Im really lucky that i have this sweet gig cleaning up my nebour's(oops) yard once a week, he pays me pretty good money. permission i want to know if i can use a kanohi of yours, it is the one that supreeses anger and gives the user greater power at it's own will. Creator613 listen it is the mask of fury i want permission to use. Creator613 The Chapter Is it okay if I do the RFD chapter in text-format, and then add a picture later? I don't really have enough time to make a stop-motion, since I'm doing Gartheon's Prize Part 1 and The Final Battle. jaxok, something like it well than, could i make some thing like it,, oh yeah, it is fuseed to his face. look at rellier, slicer redid it with some of my ideas :D RFD Chapter All done. Head over to check it out! I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out. I'll get onto some images soon. Thanks! thanks ids, i would be happy to use the paranox, it would really help. P.S.- could i use magneon in one of my new people's past? it would really help his story line, also, i am about to challenge tapio. i will say if i win, you will make me and ids5621 admins, and if i lose, i won't bother you any more. Again thaks- creator613 I got promoted by Toatapio when he saw how active I was. :P CHEERS thanks again magneon's role will be a small fight, he actully leaves someone for dead though, and it takes place about 500 years ago, and by challeng ei meant moc contest, i know tapio sucks at building. creator613 I know. I am in total agreement. I really respect you, and I am a big fan of your storyline. You are very trusted around here, and I know that other people respect you as well. If I were able to, I'd promote some new admins around here in a few weeks (I don't think I should be the sole active admin around here) and you would likely be one of them. However, since I'm not a bureaucrat, I can do everything that is possible to do on this wiki except make new admins. :( CHEERS look i am not harsh, look at tapios models look just look at his turaga h You should talk to Toatapio. CHEERS Vakax look, magneons aperance is in my new article, Vakax! P.S.- show slicer the page too, i want too see his comment on it. Creator613 ??? I noticed that on imydrex's article it says "when magneon was a matoran" Was that just a mess-up or what??? Oops :P Oops, thats not what the article says. heres the quote: "Magneon was once a fe-matoran named Imydrex of a small island settelment of other fe- matoran.He was a simple iron crafter and was often seen around the large iron towers of the settlement. One day he was atop one of the towers ,mending a sonic recieving dish ,during a lightning storm. He was in turn electrocuted and fell into an unknown substance that was leaking out of the soil. He had " :P Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. That coming from you is a real honour! I loved your Drex model too. You've pretty much won the contest with him! :-) Well, I talked to him now anyway, and he says you might be able to become an admin if you become a member on the Wikimetru forums. CHEERS Hello I know I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition Just keep editing. After a while, if Tapio hasn't noticed how much you're doing, I'll tell him, and he'll hopefully make you an admin. CHEERS Hi ids! Will you please edit magneons past so that it shows his fight with my creation Vakax? He is the one i asked permission to use magneon in his past for. Please tell it about leaving him for dead too, it will be wierd for him too and that is how i made it like, look at vakax's page too, okay? From: Creator613 Green Hordika Dude I don't really have any use for it, so do you want to use it? Hey I noticed your user page and the fact your kind of down.I'm here for you man. I bought Nektann! Writer's Corner Wiki Please join my new wiki and tell others to join! My username is ShoopDaWhoop. http://writerscorner.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page# Yes Thanks, today it's my birthday. It's kinda sad because it's the first time in seven years that I don't get BIONICLES. I will try to convince my mother to buy me my last BIONICLE Set, which if she agrees will be either Hahli Inika or any 2008 or before set. Crustinax Hello ids, i just wanted to know if i could use a species of yours, the crustainax. I have already made him, he looks very different from your models and i will make it seem like he survived the ship's attack. He is an alpha male, somehow gets to the matoran universe, and is more intelligent than any other crustainax. i just want your permission to use the spieces, thank you if you allow me to, and F*** you fi you don't, BYE!!!!!! From Creator613 Hordika Glad you like him. He's got a flip-up Rhotuka launcher, too. If your interested, I just made Sygran's Kanohi. It's called the Ziiest. Thanks. I've been meaning to add it for a while now, and will start trying out effects for it in TFB (he tries it on Mata Nui). it was a JOKE!!!!!!!!!!! i was joking about the F*** thing, i was just kinda emotianal when i wrote it, plus, i already made a crustainax model, but he is much smaller than your model's, plu swhy can't i use it, i am not copying you. P.S. i am not a JERK!!!!! i might be a J.E.R.K., but not a jerk. my crustinax's body is original too, plus his brain is an upside - down bara manga head, please reconsiderate. bye. From Creator613 Spine His spine is VERY small and it's impossible to put it on the original Skakdi-build.The only body it can go on is the av-matoran and the Toa Inika body. I think the Rahkshi is the best one to get. Also, what was that thing about Creator613 using your Crustainex body design? I am unable to, due to the fact my pc takes forever to load long/big pages. That was a fugging awesome chapter! Oh, fugg it! Can Fugg have crossed over onto Irania Nui as well? I can't think of any good expletives for Bionicles. Yeah, I read it. It's pretty cool! So Magneon got an armour upgrade... Also, are you going to do a model for Fazan? And could Jukar's corpse appear in a chapter? And does Makura have some kind of Kanohi? Race for Honour will be updated soon - I'm just trying to think of how to do the race. And I could make Fazan a model if you like... Form What do you think of Chardex?I slightly upgraded him. What? My mother has agreed to buy me my last BIONICLE set! I will probably go to a non-LEGO store at the city next to me, so I can get old sets. If they are still there, there should be Inika Hahli, Carapar, Kongu Mahri, Jaller Mahri, Mantax and Iruini Hagah. As I can only get two, which ones do you recomend me? what the Fugg!!!! That chapter was awesome and funny!! also could i use fugg? I am also thinking of making a few swear words too, and I'll add yer category to them, probably. Thanks Thanks.It took me about 5 minutes to load it but I managed to gaze at the Tehktra Nui page.It looks cool! I also upgraded the other two Toa.Yes, Makuta are my favorite species.I also have a Toa of air and stone I haven't put on the sight yet.After I make a Toa of earth then I only have about 2 more MoCs until I can join Youtube! Emailz Just to let you know that from 12 today I won't be able to get onto my emails until 4th of January (unless I can sort this problem out, but I'm not sure), so please contact me through my Talk Page or YouTube instead. Also, I'll be away over the weekend, so if you don't get an answer from me, it's not because I'm being antisocial. Stars I just found them on Brickshelf. Coolio! Also, shall I make Moa's hoverboard? Re:RE:Last set Thanks for the advice. Will you MoC the armour upgrade that Magneon got in the last RFD chapter? Magneons drones Doesn't magneon have many drones in imranopolis?? if so, I Created an awesome MOC for them if you want to use it. I'll upload it in a minute. I'm going to tell Tapio to promote you to admin soon. Have you got a wikimetru account? Oh, and I'd like my self-MOC Nightwatcher to battle the alternate Magneon that appears in The Leviathos Chronicles: Dark Rendezvous. None of them will end up winning. Is that fine with you? CHEERS Congratulations Congratulations for becoming an admin! (I know it isn't yet official). Can you give me some feedback about Crystallus' Adventures? I just want your thoughs about it and what I could improve. Admin Now that The Move has been cancelled, we need admins now more than ever. As a result, I'm going to ask Tapio to promote you, Chicken Bond, and Ihu to admins. Happy holidays! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] If you did want to contact me, you can, as I'm not going away after all. Dover is at a standstill, so I can't get anywhere near where I was going. Also, if you haven't checked YouTube, I've cancelled TFB. Click here and it'll be explained. Yeah, the Move has been cancelled. See the Main Page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK Yeh, that would be GREAT if it appeared in RFD. Re:leviathos it syas your folder is not public I am really new to brick shelf so do you know what to do about it? Mata Nui VS Teridax Yeah, I read it. Part 1 of All That Glitters is based very heavily on it, as it was scripted 10 minutes after reading the comic. It should be quite good. My MOCs for the robots are a bit dodgy, but it should be good. Also, I've made Makuta a LOT bigger than Mata Nui. Admin I asked Tapio to promote you. Oh, and can I use an alternate Ganon in TLAA? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Congrats You are now the leader of the BPP! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] well you could se the email user function? if you can't I will tell you I WATNED TO BE LEADER BUT CONGRADULATIONS ON WINNNING AND SORRY ABOUT THE CAPPSLOCK MY FINGER SLIPPED email and other things Ok well I will give you my email and becuase you helped me when I just starting my MOCing and letting me use the gannon shield body thing I will give you a spoiler about my new youtube series and please delte the spoiler after reading If you are not Ids please do not read this Hello Hey, its Ansem the Awesome. I'm the new Xander KeyZ! Check out and join my new wiki please! HEre is the link: MY WIKI! Thanks for the feedback Thanks for the feedback, Ids. The next chapter will not have dashes (puting dashes is a tradition here in catalonia and spain in general). I'm writing the next chapter of crystallus adventures, in which five matoran insurgents armed with bikes and guns will attack Ta-Hua. I'm just saying this because I don't want anyone to say that I'm plagiarising Dirty Money or the Red Dragons. PS: The two next chapters have been posted. The matoran gang appears on chapter 13. leviathos thanks for the audition it was good Adminship OK. I tried to get Toatapio Nuva to promote you, but it doesn't seem like he's going to notice my comment very soon. Luckily, Crazy-Lihkan 38 IS BACK, and I've told him about the situation. Now, before you become an admin, I want to make sure that you're committed. (Holy Mata Nui, I sound so #### superior.) Tapio has told me about the "curse of the admins": almost everyone, upon being promoted, LEAVES FOREVER. So I want to make absolutely sure that you're ready to become an admin. (Does this sound condescending? I think so.) Good luck! =) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hey Hey Ids, can you help me (when you return from france) ? I'm trying to think how I will continue Black Waters. I've already planed the epic that will come after Black waters, but I need you to help me. If you can suggest me something that I could put in the story to continue it, it would be aprecitated. Also, if you won't be here until january, then, Merry Christmas and Happy new year! Shez's Blog Oh, I forgot to tell u, I added a quote from toa imydrex's blog unto shez's blog. I hope thats OK. :) Merry christmas! Thanks! I nearly had forgotten about the KMES prize! I'm intrigued to see it. Originally, I was going to do only three cahpters more about Meson in the pit, and then start the new epic. But then I decided that the story had potential, so I decided to continue it. Another user has suggested me how to get him out alive of the first chapter. I have a few ideas; him being saved by a Barraki, him being captured by Hydraxonn... but I want to know how would you continue it. I will try to combine the ideas to make something good. You're idea is good. I will probably start writting it today, but I will not post it until tomorrow because this afternoon I will go out with friends. Check ur YT inbox! Ya know i was pissed off that they cancelled bionicle??? Check out this link to see the replacement. How bad are these guys???!!! I was willing to give them a chance but they look like childish bionicle rip- offs!!!!!!!!!!I mean they're called hero factory and have human names!!!!!!!! Death to Lego!!! Tehktra Nui Hey Ids, your page Tehktra nui, has won the best page of the year award! Running from Death Is there a sequel to Running From Death? That story is so freakin' awesome! If there is a sequel, tell me, because I want to read it. I have some spoilers. I have spoilers on my Stars Contest wanna see? THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Which page?Well here it is: THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Your contest Finally I found the hordika mask and my entry has been posted in your contest. Hey man! I haven't got much to do on this wiki at the moment, so do you need any help elaborating stubs or something? Thanks, I worked hard on the custom build. Only one thing, what is a contender? RE:hi nothing much right now ids... BUT guess what was one of my best christmas presents: Takanuva and his vehicle(2003, or whenever it came out, I can't remember),Ehlek, jaller ingika, sidorak, roodaka, and keetongu, a tahnok a whole box of various parts from 2001 to 2003!!! PLus vorox and tarix. so expect new MOCs with their parts in them. It was my best christmas yet!!!!!!!! Please Could you help this wiki by improving some of its stubs or reviewing the sets that you own? I and the other admins there invite you to join it. I need your help. Ids, i need help to make a storyline. toa fairon and the slicer are also helping me, but you are the best story writer on this wikia. plus, you are the only person i know that knows almost every internal organ, i need to make my story slightly gorey. plus i need help linking all of my pages together, would you help me with that as well???? from: Creator613 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR IDS!!!!!!ITS 2010!!!HOW COOL IS THAT!!!!!! THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! I need your help. Ids, i need help to make a storyline. toa fairon and the slicer are also helping me, but you are the best story writer on this wikia. plus, you are the only person i know that knows almost every internal organ, i need to make my story slightly gorey. plus i need help linking all of my pages together, would you help me with that as well???? from: Creator613 woah i have the slideshow widget and sometimes i stroll through pics lookin at cool hings, i stumble cross a big armored guy with no mask follow him to his page and find an eben cooler armored guy, infected hau, coolest thing ive seen in a while, you shouldve loaned that to hydros so he could use it to slap verahk around. im just guessing, is that guys name awesome? nice model keep up the good work. Irania Nui Well, I need help over at my wiki, with creating locations for Irania Nui and others. Can you help? The locations page. Also, at some point I'll make you an admin. well well, i already have a HUGE team, lost great being will make the page and title, slicer will make the banner, i will give in most of the story, and you will need to give me lots of invice and help from all corners. if you ask me how the story would look like as a body here it is, i would make the skeleton, slicer would make the organs, fairon will give the skin, you will give the brain, and the lost great being will give the clothes. now, i mainly need you to continue everything if i quit cbw, okay? P.S.- i have a useless drone model, do you think you could use it? From Creator613 Cendox!!!!!! Hey, Ids, I hope you're doing well. Today I went to a local store to buy my last BIONICLE set. In the store there was the Piraka stronghold, the Skopio, the Thornatus, the Cendox and Vastus. My parents said that I could only get one set if it was a titan, two if it was a canister and that it couldn't be too expensive. I picked Cendox V1! I still haven't opened it, I will wait till the 6th, as the tradition says. Do you have it? Is it good? I can't wait for the 6th. Congratulations! You are officially an admin over on my wiki! Mask Power Hi Ids! A contest is being held at BZPower, in which Trinuma's mask power will be decided. I though that you could actually submit the powers of the Trinek, Paho or the Pyra. Here there is the link. PS: When is next chapter of RFD coming? widgets with widgets there just little programs on the side bar thing. go to more (on the top in blue) go to manage widgets and they say what they are. Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Adminship delay I'm making plans for the decision to be made about your adminship at the next Board Meeting. I am extremely sorry about the delay, but I am the only regularly active administrator and the two b'crats take very long to respond. Off topic: can I use the Radiation Counter in my story? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can i use... Can i use magneons picture as the thing next to my name? (it's the one with the gun pointing at you.) From Creator613 Oh Sorry to disturb you, but a user named has used Magneon. See Battle of Techno-Nui. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Fazan Is there a Model for him? If not, Could you hold a contest for the model??? zythos, matoran i sometimes get random inspiration and start building in the middle in the night so now we have a prototype matoran zythos, ill show u him, i dont think he that good. Hey Ids '''The Tridax MoC contest has begun! Please enter. Submit your entries here' Could you please enter? I feel it too I 2 hate the end of bionicle. let it all out, dude. I tell you, I will KILL the CEO of Lego for this! Makuta Bones! is the best user to walk Pluto You are invited Axonn Stars I saw your Axonn Stars picture and I have to say it was a very accurate interpretation. Can I please have your permission to use his shoulder design? I would like to empthasise that I will give you full credit for the shoudler design. Thanks... and I promise I'll give you credit! What's up? What's up? Did you get Nektann yet? Haha that was picture was funny. The other day I was reading the "Makuta" article on BSO1 and noticed that it said Mata Nui created the Makuta, thus Makura couldn't of created them.Since Makura didn't create the Makuta, why don't we say he gave Mata Nui the idea too and let's say he created The Master as a prototype to give Mata Nui inspiration.What do you think? What do you think about my Upgraded Nektann? We can fix BIONICLE's tattered legacy! Don't give up! 350px Blog Links Thanks so much for advertising my blog! If there's anything I can reciprocate with, just say. Also, check your emails! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!']] 12:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Wanna be friends? Hey, since you were the first guy to put something on my page, you wanna be friends? If so, you can join the united builders. Long time no see. Long time no see dude. dfs why the hell do you say aint, and yer all the time?? Micheal23 20:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i know. Dude, u know bakugan? I've beeen doing that 4 a wile, also, i know, i have enmies. Also, i have made a few Vehicles, and still, magneon, ur best idea ever. i made a version of Deriahk, u know him? Well, that's it. - Creator613 Thanks Thanks for telling me about the vandal. I have now given him a one-week block. Sorry for the late response. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Look!!! Maybe you should check the Bionicle Protection Program talk page now. I WANT A YOUTUBE ACOUNT!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey! Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you around lately.--Abc8920 18:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear that you are progressing in RFD. I liked last chapter when Ganon became a cyborg! And having the fibres torn seems painful. I broke my left arm twice and both times I couldn't do a lot of my usual activities. I also haven't been much active due to exams.--Abc8920 18:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU ARE!!! Your sooooooooo awsome!!!!! Thanks for electing me XD I WANT A YOUTUBE ACOUNT!!!!!!!!!!! Not yet Not Yet, and i made a Jericho model in december, i want u to see him in a while. Imydrex Hey man! I should be getting my 3D webcam tomorrow, so I was wondering if I could use Imydrex for some 3D tests. Can I? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!']] 16:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey budy sorry to double message you but I just wanted to ask an RFD question, is ganons arm the only cyborg part of him or is he whole body cyborg your friend Parrallel Dimensions. Ids, u know how my creations are mostly based on yours? Well, i thought, maybe we could combine our storiees, mine being an alternate dimension group, ro were some of yours actually traveled through, or originated there. I got some of the last idea because you let me use Magneon in my Vakax Page, btw, is that canon or not? Will you please edit his page if it is? Magneon i mean. Well, thats it, oh, After His Battle With Jericho, Rellier Gets injured badly, so with no willing part donors, they gave him artificial limbs with the same chracteristics as his old leg and arm.-Creator613 IMPORTANT MESSAGE Hello. Please be aware that you have been nominated for adminship here. I've been trying to tell Toatapio to make you an admin, but I'm the only active sysop, so I have arranged voting. Please respond... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Tridax Contest As you've won the Tridax Contest, the admins of Bionicle Reviews Wiki invite you to decide what the next appareance contest will be about: OK. If he doesn't reply then I guess you can pick as you won the contest before that. Some choises are: -Lariska -Helryx -Johmak -Naho -Gar -Kyrehx -Ihu -Toa Hagah --Kualus --Gaaki --Bomonga --Pouks --Abc8920 19:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 14 now! Hey man it was my B-day yesterday! I'm now officially 14!!! So, Whats going on with you? Re:awesome! Nothing much besides my bday but ill be sure to check out the vehicle. Hi! Hi! How are you doing my friend? Today I re-watched the all-stars pilot, and I have to say that both the MoCs and the animation are good. Drex is awesome, and there was also a white skakdi with a neat desing. I'm going to do a serial about a war in Zakaz soon, so I wondered how you built it. Could you please send me the instructions for the white skakdi that appears in the all-stars pilot? I will give you credit. (I know that I sent you the same message in BZPower, but I don't know if you have read it).--Abc8920 19:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow It seems you have ALOT of Soleks RE:re:Skakdi Ok. When you think that you can, do it. I won't rush you. :)--Abc8920 12:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Ok, I will tell them. Good luck in whatever CGES is!--Abc8920 16:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) The Slicers Ids5621, you have been selected to join the exclusive order of The Slicers due to your skill in Photoshop, photography, and general awesomeness. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal War Competition Varkanax39's Fight to the Death Contest has begun! Enter your MOCs now! UPDATE: I have changed the contest rules, now ANY MOC can enter. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax39']] Well, ids, I Have an Idea with the Alterante Dimensions Thing. Sincee U have Nothing about Magneons Past, U let Me Use magneon On Vakax's Page, I Though, Y Not Have magneon Be Born In Another Dimension.-Craetor613 Are you entering? I've changed the rules of my Demon Contest check them out and enter if you want. Oh and wanna be friends? Toa manoc Cool Thx Cool Thx for saying yes. Toa manoc TIL I GOT MY ADD DONE! YES! Look at the add. And were my name is just use yours. Oops I accidentally let my Kahgarak hit you with it's Rhotuka spinner. Help The Bionicle Protection Program - Toa manoc's BPP add account I'll put the pictures back on the Tehktra Nui page. Also, I'm sorry for not asking your permission for making Zirahk. I mean it. I'm really sorry. And I'll put the writer template back. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Jadax Magna In chapter 8 of Shadow Play, a serial that I'm currently writing, I mention Jadax Magna. Are you ok with that, given that my story takes place in an alternate universe of an alternate universe?-- 17:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. Onipex is very cool, even though his arms have different colors. You also uploaded a Tehktra Nui Watercraft, which is very nice (however, how will you use it in your storyline? There's no lakes at Jadax Magna! XD). The driver is cool too. Also the revamp of Gairon is awesome. I love the recolor in the mask.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Gairon Your matoran Gairon: how do you make his arms? They look like they shouldn't be possible! Do they move? How do you do that? [[User:Teammcb|'Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Beyond Zero Thanks! There's still plenty more to come. Also, check out some of my latest pages, as it indicates the next BIONICLE stop-motion I have in the early stages (meaning I'll probably start filming tomorrow!). And I love your Tehktranuian Watercraft. I noticed it's under construction - would you like me to add anything to it? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!']] 15:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Also, what did you take for your GCSEs? I took History, Drama and Geography (and French, possibly German too.) [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User Talk:Ihu|'Rules!!!']] 15:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello pal! Please check this. Note that you have preference over other users when choosing.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:37, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I help you with anything? Collector1 P.S Don't be mad that bionicle has ended, becuse who want's to collect bionicles at 30 years old? Kopak Here's what i'm been working on 3 Collector1 KMES Can I make my own member? Eh,that's OK Could you...? Could you please enter my Toa Tome Competition? Thanks, - [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii]][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Vorahi Hey, as I reserved a MoC for M1, I also reserved one for you, though I forgot about it. The MoC I reserved is Vorahi. It's a species of regresed, deformed and mutated Toa from an alternate universe. They control anti-elemental powers, like Vacuum, Acid and others. You could say that the Vorahi, after escaping from their dimension, arrived at a planet, but were tricked by The Master, who brought them to Jadax Magna. If you don't like the idea, or your story doesn't have enough flexibility for the Vorahi to enter in it, don't use them. The idea above is just a suggestion, if you can't use it just tell me. Also, do you like my new sig? -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) TIL RE:re:Vorahi Minor role is ok.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) New to Wikia I'm new to this wikia so I just need to ask a few questions. My name is LewaMataToaOfMischief. The questions I'm needing to ask are: #How do I get the thing that says, "This article is under construction."? I need it for my Jack-L page. #Is it acceptable to swear here, but not at other users? #There are a few pictures you are using for your Tekhltra Nui thing. Can I use them for my location creation? (Rhymes! :}).) #How do you earn awards here? Like, "The best-looking MOC award."? #Are you an admin here? LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo Help'n out your story wikia. Collector1 Articles I'm done with my geography homework, and I'm bored. Would you like me to work on one of your articles?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for answering those questions! It would be great if you could make a coloured siggy for me. Also, I wasn't asking to get me the awards! But thanks for replying to the questions! LewaMataToaOfMischief 18:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, would it be acceptable to use the phrase Son of a Bohrok instead of Son of a B***h? LewaMataToaOfMischief 18:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Visto's Blog Has the story been canceled?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Would you allow me to write it? (I'll understant if you don't allow me).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of a flashback, you know, something happening before Zoruxx left to Axorla Nui.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It won't be named Visto's blog, as I'm not good at writing in first person. I will probably write the first chapter tomorrow, depending on how much time I have left after doing the art and englsih academy homework.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ids, I'm sick. P.S You may have to correct the ***** in Running From Death due to i don't want to cuss. F***. Collector1 Visto's Blog I don't know if I will be able to write the prologue today, because my catalan teacher has put a lot of homework. However, I don't know what name I could give it. Do you have any ideas for the name?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) So it's not to much of a Cuss? Collector1 Yeah We are suffering from a creativity crisis! XP I will have to think about something. How about 'Vengeance of the Forgotten'?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Name I don't want to spoil you the story, but I can tell you that the forgotten are the pawns and workers who helped to build up to build the tehktra nui socitey; the miners, for example, do a very important job but get little reward and are seen as illiterate people. And the desert creatures, which are seen usually as pests, and really they are very important for the biological balance of the island. About the vengeance, and how it will interact with Visto and his pack of Apes, that is something that I can't tell you.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Vengeance of the Forgotten The prologue is up! I know that it's short, but I didn't want to get into much detail with the prologue. By the way, could you please make a banner for it? If you can, I would like it to be a hand-drawn image of the scene in which the Nivawk eats the Nui-Jaga's eyes, but if not, I'm ok if you do it editing one of Visto's images.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ThatDevilGuy I gave the Password to Pokermask... I know... I really want the account back; but he's inactive. :( [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii]][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) CONGRATS I got another audition for Leviathos for my movie fall of the glatorian and yours was the best you have the roll please send me a message to confirm that you still want the roll Invite Toa Fairon ' Hey I'm geting better! Collector1 role the lead leviathos Thank you Thank you. I have contacted him with my YouTube account ''Mazi0y5 (ThatDevilGuy was already in use). Hopefully I will be back as ThatDevilGuy. :D Ohh, and read my blog. Please. [[User:Mazii0y5|'''Mazii]][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Hey Ids I've been doing good,just taking pics of my M.O.C.s. P.S.I've seen your comic,it's awesome! Contest Please enter this contest Banner Have you drawn VotF banner yet? By the way, I liked both panels of The End of Tehktra Nui? that you posted. The only weird thing is that Drex appears! Or at least, a Matoran who looks like him.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Not to worry about. I should have written the first chapter of that story by now, but I didn't had time on Friday because I wanted to finish the book 'Foundation and Earth' (You should read it, as well as any of the books form the Foundation Trilogy by Isaac Asimov, they are awesome!). And today I haven't been able due to maths homework and english academy classes.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Barça Barça has just won the Spanish League!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 18:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) broken mirror u wanna start that thing back up? its died down but only cause ppl aint writin, maybe new advertisement might spark somethin